


Was that supposed to be some kind of mystery

by as_of_no_worth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fourth of July, Gen, Humor, M/M, gen or shippy take your pick!, team dad bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_of_no_worth/pseuds/as_of_no_worth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper realizes what the "76" stands for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was that supposed to be some kind of mystery

Reaper was kneeling on the floor, busy rifling through boxes of Reinhardt’s surprisingly extensive DVD collection. (Really, who even used DVDs anymore? It was like those people who insisted on reading books on paper.) The non-Americans of the new Overwatch had a hard time understanding why the Americans wanted to celebrate their Independence Day by watching a movie where aliens blow up the White House, but there you had it.

Reaper had just finished going through one box and was sitting on his haunches, contemplating opening the next one. Soldier: 76 was sitting cross-legged on a chair nearby, cleaning his beloved pulse rifle, and as Reaper looked absent-mindedly at the “76” on the back of the leather jacket, something clicked.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Reaper muttered.

“What?” Soldier craned his neck to look back at Reaper over his shoulder. Though with that stupid visor on, Reaper still couldn’t see his face.

“76? Your number?”  
  
“Yeah? What about it?”

“Is that as in... 1776?” Reaper said incredulously. “The year they signed the Declaration of Independence? Is _that_ what it stands for?”

Soldier visibly bristled. “What—? No.”

“Then what _does_ the 76 stand for?” Reaper sat and crossed his arms, a crooked grin going up one side of his face. Not that anyone could see it under his mask.

“I’ve told you all already, it doesn’t stand for anything,” Soldier growled, but with a noticeable tint of defensiveness. “It’s just a random number.” He turned his head away back to the pulse rifle balanced in his lap.

“It’s for 1776, isn’t it,” Reaper said, smirking.

“It is _not!_ ” Soldier snapped, but hunching down over his rifle just revealed how the back of his neck was gradually growing red. It was like this was supposed to be some kind of secret that no one else was meant to figure out, to make Soldier seem more mysterious.

 “Jeez, Morrison,” Reaper snorted, “I thought it was going to be something more interesting than you just _literally_ being Captain America.”

“Shut up, Gabriel,” Soldier growled. Being called ‘Captain America’ was one of his biggest pet peeves, and Reaper damn well knew it.

“Now I can’t even take you seriously.”

" _Oh?_ " Soldier spun around in his chair. “You can’t take _me_ seriously?” His eyebrows were raised— Reaper had learned how surprisingly expressive the other man’s brow could be. “What about _you?_ ”

“ _What_ about me?”

Soldier folded his arms, looking down at Reaper. “Looked in a mirror lately? You look like you just raided a Halloween store.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“And you sound like some goth teenager with your damn catchphrases—”

“I do not have _catchphrases!_ ” Reaper snarled.

“ _Death walks among you_ ,” Soldier rasped in an imitation of Reaper’s voice. “ _Time to reap._ ”

“I do _not_ sound like that,” Reaper growled, not liking the fact that Soldier’s own gravely voice made for not such a bad impression.

“ _I will feast on your souls,_ ” Soldier continued, his smirk practically audible. “ _That which doesn’t kill you... makes you stronger_.”

“Shut the fuck up, Morrison,” Reaper grumbled as Soldier continued with “ _I’m back in black_.” He threw a DVD case at him and missed by about a mile. Soldier: 76 laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I put together because I love these dads, really not that great but I hope you enjoy anyway. Happy America


End file.
